


Leave The Scalpel

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [89]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Alternative Canon, Disconcerting Roommates, Gen, They Followed Me Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>She had forgotten she even had a roommate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave The Scalpel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Rita, acceptance

About the time Rita remembered she had a roommate, they were nearly in the apartment, and it was much too late to warn Cale and Rafe about the other woman.

Reluctantly, she slid her key in the knob and crossed the threshold. And wondered why she hadn't remembered about the woman before she'd offered them a place to stay. “Morgue, I'm home!” A breath, and then she continued. “I brought guests! Leave the scalpel in your room!”

A heartbeat later, and there stood stood her roommate, hair done up in a hasty bun and shiny surgical steel peeking out from the brown mess at the top of her head. She smiled ruefully; Morganna had probably done that deliberately.

Cale offered a hand in greeting, and Rafe bristled at the woman, who was just grinning, all teeth pearly white. “I'm going to make some coffee, okay? Cale, Rafe, Morganna. Morgue, Cale and Rafe. Be nice.” Rita dearly hoped they would find some middle common-ground over coffee. But she had her doubts.


End file.
